


Merry Christmas from the Gotham Galleria

by cellia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bat Family, Community: batfam_exchange, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellia/pseuds/cellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From PoseidonsUnderpants' prompt: "Dick dressed as a laughing santa and Damian as an angry elf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas from the Gotham Galleria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoseidonsUnderpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonsUnderpants/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Who wrote what note is left to the reader's imagination.


End file.
